


Subroutine: A Timeline and Canon Account

by Knightqueen



Series: Subroutine Universe [9]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types, Tron 2.0, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Brothers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Rating: PG13, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The present state of the "SUBROUTINE" universe as of 3/27/2013; includes events uncovered by the tale and statuses on what short stories are canon or non-canon within the core tale's backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subroutine: A Timeline and Canon Account

**SUBROUTINE** is a tale I've been writing and re-writing since December of 2011. It's a _TRON_ story (obviously), based completely in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE because the complete disregard of the _TRON 2.0_ canon bugged me that much, especially when I really start thinking about the plot and story to _TRON: LEGACY_. Its probably the biggest chapter story I've undertaken since my _Gundam Wing_ stories, _Questioning of Battles_ and _Memories of the Past and Christmas_ (two stories I'm perplexedly proud and ashamed of because of its errors and the sheer ambition that spearheaded it). Unfortunately, even though I've planned the story out right down to what's "canon" and "non-canon" within this universe, I've probably spent more time refining the timeline and universe itself as opposed to the finishing the last bits of the story, a story that is ultimately just 25 chapters with a series of short stories and drabbles (shorter than the latter two mentioned earlier).

[](http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn194/Jovovich-Hawkins/Important%20Graphics/subroutine_banner.png)

 

_Subroutine_ – What is Canon, What is AU?

**Canon:**  
[_Subroutine_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306254) – Primary Storyline  
1: Puzzle Pieces  
2: Source Code  
3: 1990s Theme  
4: Before the Jump  
5: Who am I to Disagree?  
6: Futures  
7: Let Me Know  
8: Cut into your Intentions  
9: Which fate is his Master?  
10: Which path will he choose?  
11: Success or Disaster?  
12: To Win or to Lose?  
13: Welcome to the Machine  
14: TRON CITY vs. THE SPACE PARANOIDS  
15: Only the Parts That Weren't Covered in Black Ink

[ _Subroutine_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306254) – Interludes:  
Interlude: There was the fall  
Interlude: Consequence  
Interlude: [Just Your Undivided Honesty](http://weber-dubois22.dreamwidth.org/238717.html)

 _Subroutine_ – [Retroboy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306513)  
1: “Don’t Think”  
2: “Wonders of the Deep”  
3: “K+D+B”  
4: “Dissolve”  
5: “Pourquoi”

 _Subroutine_ – [Six Moments of his Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/308527)  
1: “Routine”  
2: “Strangelove”  
3: “Questions”  
4: “Brothers”  
5: “Fathers”  
6: “Storyteller”  
7: “Safety”  
8: “Resolution”

Subroutine – [Hey Boy, Hey Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/308565)  
1: “2008”  
2: “2009”  
3: “2009 II”

 _Subroutine_ – [Fragmentation I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/364404)  
1: “Retirement is Preferable to Extinction”  
2: “Jezebel Bradley”

 _Subroutine_ – [Fragmentation II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411449)  
3: “Sacrifices”  
4: “Subterfuge”  
5: “Apartment”  
6: “Programmed”  
7: “Grid Consensus”

 _Subroutine_ – [Fragmentation III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485832)  
1: “Disappear into the trees”

 **Non Canon:**  
_Subroutine_ – [Retroboy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306513)  
1: “Escape Velocity”  
2: “Swoon”  
3: “Snow”  
4: “Another World”  
5: “Horse Power”

 _Subroutine_ – [Arcade Baby Blues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/308512)

 _Subroutine_ – [Hey Boy, Hey Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/308565)  
1: “2010”

 _Subroutine_ – [Fragmentation I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/364404)  
1: “Talk Down”  
2: “There was a title for this but it sounded too snarky to use”

 _Subroutine_ – [Fragmentation II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411449)  
1: “Runners”  
2: “Bad Driver”  
3: “Query”  
4: “Duplication”  
5: “Alpha and Omega”

 _Subroutine_ – [Fragmentation III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485832)  
1: “They're trying to catch you”

 

**_ PRE-SUBROUTINE _ ** ** Timeline:              **

• **February 9TH, 1972** – Edward Dillinger Jr. is born  
• **May 18TH, 1982** – Lora and Alan announce her pregnancy to Flynn  
 o Flynn accepts the request to become the unborn child’s godfather  
• **June 7TH, 1982** – Jordan Canas, architect of Hydecker Designs, is hired by ENCOM to create the designs for their newest division in Chicago and Baltimore.  
• **July 1982** – Lora Baines and Alan Bradley are married  
o Lora resigns from ENCOM when she is offered to work at HJF (Henry M. Jackson Foundation for the Advancement of Military Medicine) in Washington, DC.  
o At Flynn’s request, Lora creates Ma3a using the remaining data from Edward Dillinger’s Master Control Program (MCP).  
• **February 18TH, 1982** – Flynn creates the Grid  
• **July 1982** – ISOs begin to manifest from the Sea of Simulation when Ma3a completes the transition from artificial intelligence to sentient being.  
o Mercury, an ISO, is created by Ma3a under the function “Game Bot”  
o Clu 2.0 is created by Kevin Flynn  
• **October 1982** – Jordan Canas and Kevin Flynn are married  
• **December 18TH, 1982** – Jethro “Jet” Eugene Bradley is born at Washington Hospital Center  
• **December 31ST, 1982** – Kevin Flynn creates a backup of Tron and Yori before they are decommissioned at ENCOM  
• **January 1983** – Walter Gibbs retires from ENCOM, Dumont is decommissioned and the digitizing sector is shut down for good.  
o ENCOM shuts down the server, EN12-82.  
• **June 18TH, 1983** – Samuel “Sam” Flynn is born  
• **March 1984** – Jet alternates between living in Los Angeles and Washington D.C. whenever his mother is unable to keep a constant watch on him.  
• **April 1st, 1985** – Evan “Eva” Popoff is born  
o Flynn and Alan create the “TRON LEGACY” Code; a prototype firewall program with the ability to keep unauthorized users from entering any given system that used it.  
• **September 13TH, 1985** – Jordan Canas is killed in a car accident.  
o Flynn begins seeing Dr. Arnspiger, a family appointed therapist  
• **November 1985**  
o Flynn creates the Intrusion Countermeasure Program and the Kernel to protect the lower sectors of the supercomputer while he’s away  
o Clu upgrades them to standard guard status alongside the Black Guard to aid in the sudden system crashes as the ISO population begins to increase  
o Yori is appointed to Ma3a’s side as her aide and protector  
• **April 10TH, 1989** – Tron discovers Clu’s plot to destroy the ISOs with an Isomorphic Virus  
o Clu’s plans are foiled when Tron exposes his plan to Flynn in time to prevent the denotation of the bomb.  
o Clu is placed under arrest by Tron and confined to solitary confinement  
• **May 1989** – Kevin Flynn is trapped in the supercomputer when Clu escapes house arrest and revolts against his creator; Tron is severely damaged, Yori and Ma3a are captured.  
o Flynn is considered “MIA” by the corporate world, family and friends in the real world.  
o Yori creates a backup of her program during her imprisonment  
o The Games officially become a “blood sport” between Basics, Game Bots and ISOs.  
• **June 1989** – Sam is sent to live with his grandparents.  
o Sam and Jet begin seeing Dr. Arnspiger  
o Ma3a becomes the Administrator of the Grid, Clu is appointed co-admin  
o Ma3a creates the repurposing system, allowing Clu to reprogram Basics without their permission  
o Yori is repurposed (integrated) into Ma3a’s code. Byte, Yori’s backup, is activated and escapes the Deleted, Storage and Processing sector.  
o Tron is repurposed into Rinzler, a Black Guard and bodyguard for Clu.  
• **July 1989** – “The Purge” of the ISO colonies officially begins; Mercury helps Quorra escape TRON CITY.  
o Mercury is reformatted to function solely as a Game Bot and Black Guard. Ma3a masks her identity as an ISO from Clu.  
o Quorra encounters Beta, a young program on the run, on the Outlands. Both are rescued by a wandering Kevin Flynn and taken to his safe house.  
o The search for Kevin Flynn, the Creator God, begins  
• **August 1989** – Jet and Sam cut ties with each other despite Lora’s attempts to bring them back onto good terms.  
• **October 1989** – Sam Flynn refuses to allow ENCOM or his grandparents to list Kevin Flynn Death in absentia.  
• **December 1989** – Former ENCOM employee, Martian Freeman (Codenamed “G. Freeman”) creates the Flynn Lives Organization (FLO).  
• **January 1990** \--- Alan Bradley “steps down” from the position of COO/CEO of ENCOM, Richard Mackey is appointed.  
• **February 1990** – Kevin Flynn spends the better part of his time trapped on the Grid contemplating his hubris and the consequences of his actions.  
• **May 1990** – Jet writes an apology letter to Sam with no intention to send it; goes to summer camp to get a better handle on his temper. Sam receives the letter from Lora and does the same.  
• **December 1990** – Alan and Lora agree that Jet should remain in Los Angeles in order to maintain a stable lifestyle for their son and Sam.  
• **October 1994** – Lora is offered a position at NASA’s JPL and begins to work on updating her digitizing program.  
• **January 10TH, 1998** – Jet hacks his school’s system and crashes it. He’s suspended and forced to participate in community service for a year and half.  
• **January 12TH, 1998** – Sam begins the ritual of sabotaging new software releases of ENCOM under Mackey’s rule.  
• **January 20TH, 1998** \- Future Controls Industries (FCon) is founded by Edward Dillinger Senior.  
• **July 1999** – Alan Bradley is contacted about becoming a consultant for ENCM. He accepts.  
o Former ENCOM employee, Roy Kleinberg dies of liver cancer  
• **November 2000** – Jet moves out of the Bradley household and into Flynn’s Arcade  
o Sam moves out of the Flynn senior household and builds a makeshift house inside a Dumont Storage container.  
• **September 2001** – Sam drops out of college and leaves Los Angeles  
• **April 2002** – Quorra, Flynn and Beta continue to form and strengthen the resistance against Clu and Ma3a.  
o “Byte” joins the resistance, acting as an informant and spy.  
• **May 2003** – Jet graduates from college.  
o Edward Dillinger Jr. is appointed COO to Richard Mackey at ENCOM.  
• **June 2004** – Jet takes up the intern position at Future Control Industries; Alan is less than pleased by the news.  
• **April 2008** – Jet Bradley meets Eva Popoff; begins a romantic relationship with her.  
• **February 2009** – Sam rescues Marvin the pug from a shelter to dissuade questions about his lack of companionship.  
• **March 2009** – FCon and ENCOM begin to discuss the terms of a merger agreement


End file.
